


Tentacles

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: Winn and Mon-El have only been "kind of" a thing for a couple of weeks, but Mon-El is ready for them to get to the good part of their relationship. Winn, however, has some concerns he would like to address before they hit a home run on the baseball diamond of super alien sexy times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I can't believe it's my first time actually posting a fic on AO3 that isn't Teen Wolf! I can assure you that while my love for the show has waned, I will try and churn out some more fics in the future, mostly Scerek though. What do you expect from me?
> 
> Anyway, so I've been wanting to finally write for one of the DCTV shows because I've been enjoying them a lot more lately and Supergirl this season has been incredible! It might easily be my favorite DCTV show this season, a place that used to be for The Flash but now I'm rambling!
> 
> So, Mon-El and Winn was a pairing that I had conceived a long while back way before the new season even started and it was just me and another friend just kind of fooling around with rare pairs and then it kind of spiraled and now everyone's into Monwinn! I'm so proud. It's like our baby is now flying on its own!
> 
> Also, is it me or is this season of Supergirl really supergay? I'm not the only one. Let the gays take over! We shall rise!

To say Winn was nervous was an understatement; he was terrified. He hadn't given much thought to what sex with Mon-El would be like, but now that he actually took the time to think about it, this could end disastrously.

What if instead of a penis, Mon-El has a bunch of slimy, green tentacles? Or maybe a dragon head? His heart is on the wrong side, so it's only natural to assume that Mon-El was sporting a tentacle monster between those shapely legs of his. So what exactly was Winn supposed to do with that? Where would those even be inserted? Winn shuddered to think. He should probably cancel the date and just tell Mon-El no sex ever until he can properly analyze his anatomy.

Except, Winn may have been a little too late on that. Actually, very late.

Mon-El was currently topless and kissing up against Winn's neck while simultaneously working on the buttons of Winn's shirt. And shit, that felt really good. Mon had nice soft lips, perfect for things. Lots of things. All the things.

Mon-El snaked his hand down Winn's stomach (he has abs, goddamn it!) and cupped him through his khakis. Mon-El had only been on Earth for about two months now and he and Winn were only now a thing after about two weeks of flirting and kissing. Winn had finally gotten Mon-El to ease up on the super powered vice grip. All of those finger bruises on his arms and sides were lovely and all, but he'd be damned if he let Mon-El squeeze his dick too hard and crush it.

Before Winn knew it, his belt was unbuckled and his pants were unbuttoned and Mon-El's new restrained grip was now being tested as his hand had now disappeared under Winn's boxer briefs and—FUCK! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Mon-El was aceing his new restraint test with flying colors and if he kept that up, the only color flying would be white.

"Ready?" Mon-El's voice was so rough and sexy. It was that same sexy, rough voice he had use when he was conning Winn to let him sneak out of the D.E.O. to go drinking and challenging hot shots to arm-wrestling contests, all ending in several broken bones (from the other guys' ends) and an earful from J'onn and Kara about responsibility and all that noise.

Mon-El stopped his ministrations and pulled Winn into another kiss. Just then, the sexual haze wore off and Winn finally regained his rationale. He jumped up, letting out a high-pitched, nervous laugh. "Wh-wh-whoa. Hold on there, cowboy. I have some questions. I have many questions."

Mon-El had tilt his head in curiosity, like a cute puppy and, yeah, that was not something to think about right now. "Did I do something wrong?"

For all of the cocky, party boy antics that he exuded, Mon-El also had that innocent curiosity and wonder for the world around him. Him trying to impersonate a human was adorable. And then he ruins it by opening his mouth and boasting about how amazing he is. He was lucky he was hot if Winn was being honest.

"N-no. Not at all, really." Winn had to curse himself for still sounding so nervous, but Winn was never good at social cues. The fact that anyone as attractive as Siobhan or Mon-El would even give him the time of day was such a new concept for him. And after that disaster that was his crush on Kara and Siobhan turning out to be a psychotic metahuman trying to kill everyone, he had kind of resigned himself to just never finding that special someone. But along came Mon-El and Winn had found himself opening up a lot more in the romantic sense. Until now, it seemed.

"So what's the issue? Is it because I'm a male?" Mon-El asked, "Because I've had many lovers from male to female to even a few Dryads and Graxions."

Winn blinked. "Yeah, I wish I knew what those were and I love to learn more about that after this, and it's definitely not because you're a guy."

"Good, because male and females are no different to me," Mon-El added with a shrug.

Winn shrugged. "Ehhh, maybe just a little, tiny difference. Well, not little ... more like average-sized—respectable-sized difference between the two. About six to six-and-a-half on a good day kind of difference, thank you very much."

Winn was an idiot.

Mon-El furrowed his brows. "You're very weird, Winn."

Winn didn't need to be told twice. "Actually, I have some questions I wanted to ask about your ... anatomy."

Mon-El's eyes widened, and Winn spoke up again before he could. "I just want to know what I'm expecting here."

"What do you want to know?"

That was a loaded question. There was a lot Winn wanted to know. Tentacles for example.

Mon-El rolled his eyes, assuring Winn that he did not have any tentacles and that his genitals were very much the same as Earth males. And to further accentuate his point, Mon-El took Winn's hand into his own and guided it down his sweatpants, allowing Winn to feel his hardness.

"Oh ... Oh, lord. Oh, my God." Winn exclaimed as he felt the thick shaft. "Is there a top part? Does your dick have an end?"

Of course Mon-El was hung. He was a super hot super alien. Big dicks were a must with these guys. Winn had now started to wonder how big Superman was. Lois Lane was a lucky lady. Happy she was still able to walk.

"Satisfied?" Mon-El asked, his voice low from having Winn's fingers around his cock. Winn must've been doing something right, judging by the small moan Mon-El had let out. "Please tell me you guys practice _fallusu'ken_ here."

"Fallah-say-what-what?"

Mon-El bit his lower lip. The little fucker was putting on a show for him. He knew how sexy he was. " _Fallusu'ken_. It's a sexual act many Daxamites love to engage in during intercourse."

"Please tell me no dragons are involved."

Mon-El snorted. "No, you place your head between my legs and put my cock, as you say, in your mouth. And then you begin a slow suction with your tongue."

"Oh, you mean a blowjob? That's what we call it on Earth. I knew you Daxamites got down like that."

"I'm not sure what I'm getting down on, but I'm thrilled you guys practice our sexual acts as well. So ... would you like to engage in _fallusu'ken_?"

Winn grimaced. "I mean, I'm not opposed to it. But like ... what will happen if I do? Like, is there's not gonna be any green, radioactive slime that comes out when you hit the big O, right? I don't want to glow or grow a third eyeball."

This time Mon-El let out a full laugh. "You are a weird one, Winn Schott. I promise that my penis functions the same way your Earth males' do."

Winn accepted the answer and nodded, but then he began to wonder how Mon-El would know how Earth men ejaculate. And furthermore, when did he ever find the time to learn that? Mon-El must have been sneaking out a lot more than Winn had thought.

He looked down and his jaw dropped. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed Mon-El stripping off the rest of his clothes and laying back on Winn's bed. His dick looked amazing; it stood stiff and hard and long. The perfect shape and thickness. It was an A+ penis. All the best penises come from outer space. That should be a porn title: "He Came In Outer Space!" Winn was a genius.

He soon came to realize that his brain was short-circuiting, which explained him making up porn titles in his head. But damn, did that dick make Winn go insane. He wanted to create an alter for it. Worship it. Pray to it. Ask it for forgiveness and then go back to being a sinner. It was a dick to behold. And he will be holding it a lot.

"Okay, I think we should lay down some ground rules before we start," Winn began as Mon-El began to inch forward like a lion waiting to pounce on his prey, "Uh, first, I-I-I gotta control the speed I am fallusayking or whatever, because I don't want you humping a hole in my head with that super dick." Mon-El pressed a kiss to Winn's neck again and he was putty in his hands. "A-a-and two, I want ... ooh—" That damn tongue. "I am—I want—You have to—oh, god, yes—You are—"

At that point, Winn was an incoherent mess and Mon-El was enjoying his victory prize, which was Winn Schott Jr., naked and begging him to take advantage of him in ways that only a Daxam boy can.

"J-just be gentle," Winn moaned as he found himself lying back and letting Mon-El take the reigns.

Mon-El was full on kissing him, sloppy and wet, and sliding their cocks against each other in an agonizingly slow motion.

Before Mon-El could continue his sinful sinning, Winn pulled away from him and quickly breathed out, "Oh, by the way, it's totally normal for Earth men to cum in like 30 seconds. Uh, it's just, uh, a way for us to build, uhm, you know, stamina and—and, like, yeah, you know what? You'll see, you'll see."

And with that, Winn pulled Mon-El back into a heated kiss and continued their sinful sins.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fallusu'ken_ is a made up word. It's not even Daxamite, I don't even know if they even have a language of their own and it was such a lame joke. Oh well. I hope to write more Monwinn in the future!


End file.
